During a recent rainstorm, 4.93 inches of rain fell in Ben's hometown, and 8.77 inches of rain fell in Nadia's hometown. During the same storm, 8.1 inches of snow fell in Umaima's hometown. How much more rain fell in Nadia's town than in Ben's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ben's town from the amount of rain in Nadia's town. Rain in Nadia's town - rain in Ben's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ Nadia's town received 3.84 inches more rain than Ben's town.